


___ has joined the chat

by x0xalexis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, it's all in an instant messenger, they are all gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x0xalexis/pseuds/x0xalexis
Summary: Gay volleyball players in an instant messenger = gay conversations





	

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue?  
> I wrote this randomly....idek what's happening

**Volleyball.sunshine** has entered the chat

 **Alien.lover** \- Ah! Chibi -chan we all were just talking about you

 **Sugamama** \- Where have you been?

 **Volleyball.sunshine** \- Sorry! I was watching Natsu. We played tea party.

 **Gotmilk** \- Did you dress up?

 **Sleepykitten** \- He only dresses up for us, you know that

 **Volleyball.sunshine** \- Well firstly she is 6 and secondly she is 6. So should you be getting jealous over that?

 **Dadchi** \- What is going on…

 **RollingthundA** \- Hinata dresses up for his lovers apparently

 **Strikesforaces** -LOL SOUNDS KINKY

 **Jesus** \- Uhm guys this is an awkward topic

 **Blackpanther** \- Yo Kageyama Kenma..bruhs that’s hot.

 **Volleyball.sunshine** \- oh my god.

 **Iwaizumi** \- please leave him alone, lets change the subject.

 **Alien.lover** \- Aww Iwa bb you’re no fun

 **Blackpanther** \- He likes to be a party pooper

 **Enno.shit.ya** has entered the chat

 **Enno.shit.ya** \- Ryu did you change my username again?

 **Strikesforaces** \- Uhm nope. I love youu

 **Enno.shit.ya** changed their name to Enno

 **Enno** \- Sure you do

 **Saltyshima** -You guys are all fucking weird

 **WeGucci** \- Tsukkiii don’t be so mean

 **Gotmilk** \- stfu

 **Hooters** has entered the chat

 **Hooters** \- BROOOOO

 **Blackpanther** \- BROOOOOOO

 **Iwaizumi** \- please stop

 **Hooters** \- Anyways I have important news.

 **Sugamama** \- ??

 **Hooters** \- Akaashi got hurt ;~; we are at the hospital now

 **Alien.lover** \- What?? How??

 **Hooters** \- I uhm forced him to reenact Titanic with me and he slipped off the rock we were on…

 **RollingthundA** \- Wow…..

 **Hooters** \- But he’s fine though! I swear!

 **Akaasheep** has entered the chat

 **Akaasheep** \--.-

 **Smol.Hitoka** and **KiyokoShimizu** have entered the chat

 **Volleyball.sunshine** \- Ah Yachi! How did your guy’s date go?

 **Smol.Hitoka** \- ah it was great! Kiyoko looked beautiful

 **KiyokoShimizu** \- I think you mean you

 **WeGucci** \- AWWWW!

 **Sugamama** \- how precious omg

 **Smol.Hitoka** \- :D

 **Alien.lover** \- anyways I’m bored lets play a game

 **RollingthundA** \- Ou like what?

 **Alien.lover** \- never have I ever? And you just say if you have.

 **Saltyshima** \- I’m out

 **Saltyshima** has left the chat

 **WeGucci** -:(

 **Alien.lover** \- does anyone else want to leave before we start?

 **Iwaizumi, Akaasheep** and **Gotmilk** have left the chat

 **Blackpanther** \- :(

 **Iwaizumi** and **Gotmilk** have joined the chat

 **Gomilk** \- what the hell how did you do that?

 **Alien.lover** \- ;)

 **Iwaizumi** \- why didn’t you add akaashi back?

 **Alien.lover** \- He’s in the hospital duh. Anyways never have I ever thrown up while drunk

 **RollingthundA** \- uhm I have

 **Hooters** -SaMEEE

 **Jesus** \- …..yes

 **RollingthundA** \- aww my poor baby I remember that

-2 minutes go by-

 **Alien.lover** \- wait? That’s all? Lameee. Someone else go

 **Blackpanther** \- ME

 **Blackpanther** \- never have I ever had two dicks in me at once

 **Dadchi** \- wow that got dirty quickly

 **Sleepykitten** \- I have

 **Volleyball.sunshine** \- …..I have also

 **Hooters** \- HOLY SHIT

 **Hooters** \- DAMN KAGEYAMA

 **Gotmilk** \- -.-

 **Volleyball.sunshine** \- I’ll go next!!

 **Volleyball.sunshine** \- Never have I ever watched porn with someone

 **Strikeforaces** \- Yo I totally have

 **RollingthundA** \- same u and me bro

 **Hooters** \- I have with Churroooo

 **Blackpanther** \- ;) I also did with Oiks and Iwaizumi

 **Alien.lover** \- oh yeah…it wasn’t that great though

 **Iwaizumi** \- It was because Kuroo picked the one where the top was some weird old dude.

 **Blackpanther** \- I TOLD YOU I SAID I THOUGHT HE LOOKED YOUNGER IN THE THUMBNAIL

 **Iwaizumi** \- chill

 **Sugamama** \- huh..anyways I’ll go now. Never have I ever had sex in a car

 **Alien.lover** \- really?? I mean you aren’t missing out on much it’s uncomfortable

 **Enno** \- tell me about it

 **Volleyball.sunshine** \- doesthe bed of a truck count?

 **Sugamama** \- Mmmmm yeah I guess

 **WeGucci** \- But it’s not inside the car though...

 **Blackpanther** \- these are valuable points

 **Blackpanther** \- let’s just go with yes because it’s probably still uncomfortable.

 **WeGucci** \- Okay I wanna go now.

 **WeGucci** \- Never have I ever….slept with more than one person.

 **Gotmilk** \- Well…duh. Gay x 3

 **Volleyball.sunshine** \- pollyy makes us holly

 **Sleepykitten** \- I can’t believe im dating you two dorks

 **Alien.lover** \- and of course me and my lovely boo thangs have

 **Blackpanther** \- ;)

 **Iwaizumi** \- mmhmm

 **WeGucci** \- is that all?

 **Sugamama** \- seems like it…

 **Hooters** \- NEVER HAVE I EVER KISSED A FEMALE

 **Smol.Hitoka** \- ah finally something I’ve done!

 **KiyokoShimizu** \- same

 **Alien.lover** \- I also have

 **Hooters** \- kissing girls seems like it would be like…..

 **Volleyball.sunshine** -bmehgh?

 **Hooters** \- exactly.

 **Smol.Hitoka** \- ;~;

 **Dadchi** \- alright guys it’s almost midnight…bed time

 **RollingthundA** \- aw but do we have tooo?

 **Dadchi** \- Yes.

 **Strikeforaces** \- awwwwww

 **Dadchi** \- NOW

 **RollingthundA, Strikeforaces** , and 14 others have left the chat


End file.
